


The Old Coffee Shop I Love So Much

by Primrose_Sky



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrose_Sky/pseuds/Primrose_Sky
Summary: Colson meets the starting up Dom in a coffee shop. Fluff ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did not do this piece of art on my own without @dclane Thank you so so so so so so so so much!!!!!! It means a lot, you don't even know!!

Colson gazed into the empty coffee shop. Why it was still open after five in the morning was a mystery to him. He was just glad there was somewhere he could sit with his thoughts for a while. As he walked in, he was startled by the bell at the top of the door, causing him to noticeably jump. He heard a small chuckle come from the counter at the front of the shop. Colson was too absorbed in his thoughts, and it was far too early for him to give it much thought. 

“Iced cold brew, black, please.” He muttered before the server could ask him what he wanted.

“Sure, can I get a name?” His accent was thick, British, and his voice was laden with poorly concealed energy.

“Colson." He cleared his throat.

“Alright, Colson. You can sit anywhere, no ones ‘ere, so it should be quick." He reached out for Colson's card, running it through the machine with the grating sound of plastic meeting plastic.

Colson stuffed the card back into his wallet, and made his way to the table next to the door. He weaved his fingers together, staring down at the table, lost in thoughts once again. The sound of ice shaking in his cup pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up to be met with the same bright green eyes that he had been when he ordered. 

“‘Ere” The server said, sliding the black coffee over to him, taking a seat on the other side of the table. They sat in silence for a minute, and Colson wondered who would break it first.

“So, why are you here at," he glanced at his phone in his lap, "5:36 in the mornin’ all alone?” He asked.

“Oh just, you know, bored. Nothing better to do.” Colson mumbled, picking at the wrapper on his straw..

“Bored, huh? I spend an awful lot of my time bored, but that typically doesn't send me into places of business in the early hours of the morning.” Colson noticed his hair. and just how soft it looked. How good his jawline looked. How fast he can get lost in his eyes.

“It's not polite to stare, you know” Colson cleared his throat and looked away, feeling his face heating up. 

“So, why are you here?” He asked, wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible. He immediately realized how stupid that question was.

“I work here.” The boy giggled, his eyes bright with amusement. Colson couldn't stop the smile that was quickly growing across his face. 

“So, Colson huh? Is that a stage name? Has quite the movie star ring to it.” 

“No, actually. It's just," Colson chuckled uncomfortably, "my real one."

“What is your stage name then?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” Colson asked confused. "Why do you assume I have a stage name?"

“Well, I mean, you have tattoos, smoke weed in public, and the way you carry yourself adds to the effect."

"Wait, how do you know I smoke? Or that it was weed.”

“I saw you outside. And you might want to invest in some cologne.” 

“And you lectured me on how it was 'rude to stare?” Colson replied, raising an eyebrow. The boy turned bright red.

“Oh, whatever man” He grumbled, hiding his face behind his sleeves. 

Colson chuckled, a voice in his head telling him he liked this boy. Honestly by this point, it had moved past a voice. His mind was screaming, pushed into overdrive to not fuck up.

“Machine Gun Kelly.” Colson revealed, his shoulders tensing. He almost wanted to laugh to take the edge off. He said it everyday, all the time. Why did it feel so strange this time around?

He looked up, seeing the boy smiling, his eyes holding that brightness that made his heart flutter already. 

“Glass house, 5:3666, The Gunner, Go For Broke, Trap Paris, Golden God.” 

“Okay so you knew the whole time then?” Colson laughed, feeling a little less awkward.

“Oh yeah, but I wanted you to say it yourself. Didn't want to make things awkward by 'fanboying'. I'm sure you deal with that quite a lot. But those are my favorite songs, especially Go For Broke, definitely a change from your normal style, in a good way. You're very talented.” Colson didn’t even try to hide the blush that took over his face. The boy giggled,

“Machine Gun Kelly, huh?” He said his grin growing wider, if that was even possible at the moment. 

"Hey, it’s better than whatever you'd choose! I think it's badass." Colson laughed. "Speaking of names I never caught yours."

"Dominic, everyone calls me Dom."

"Nice to meet you, Dom."

The pair joked around for upwards of thirty minutes before Colson got the courage to finally bring it up.

"So, you're a," he cleared his throat for what felt like the tenth time that night, "handsome young man. You got a girl?"

His smile dropped along with his gaze.

“I don't know, I mean. I do.” He muttered, his tone quiet and serious. "I don't know why I'm even talking to you about this." He chuckled sadly. Colson was confused, but listened intently. There was a long pause. 

“She, well, she's basically-" he paused to think for a moment. "You know what, never mind, let's talk about something a little less-”

“No.” Colson put his hand delicately on Dominic's. “I won’t leave here until you spit it out.” Colson said, mostly from concern, partially from nosiness. There was warmth in his gaze, despite his stern words. 

“Well, I don't have a place, you see. And she's letting me stay with her because I moved here with nothing. As long as I pretend to be with her.” 

“I see. How long is this going to last?” 

“Either until I find a place, or the other guy she's interested in notices her. Whichever comes first.” The boy replies, the mood of the room darkened.

“What if," Colson sighed, afraid to sound too forward, "what if you had somewhere to stay, lets say, what would happen with Ashley?”

“I guess she’ll find someone else, get her crush to notice her some other way.” 

“Well, better wish her good luck on that whole crush thing?”

“What? I still don’t have a place to stay.”

“Stay with me. I mean, if you want to that is, you're totally allowed to," his confidence wore off a bit, "decline the offer, but it's there?” Dominic laughed.

"I can't exactly turn down an offer this great. I just need a place to get back on my feet, you know? That's why I'm working here to begin with."

Colson looked out the window, expecting to see the night sky. He was met instead with the rising sun, its beams soaking the whole city in sunlight. 

“Oh wow, how long have we been here for?” Colson asked, looking at the watch on his hand.

“Long enough for my shift to wrap up in five minutes." Dom replied, a surprised look on his face. “How about I finish my shift and then we can head to yours, yeah?”

Colson smiled, blushing sheepishly “Don’t you mean ours?” 

“I stand corrected.” Dom giggled, he liked the way that sounded. 

Colson chuckled as Dominic headed to drop off his apron in the back. No more than five minutes later Dom returned, a coffee of his own in his hand. 

“Alright, are we ready?”

“Yeah, let's bounce." Colson grinned, holding the door for Dominic.

They walked out of the cafe, and Colson opened his car door for Dominic. They stopped at Ashley's apartment, allowing Dominic to gather his things before heading to theirs. Dominic returned shortly with a duffle bag and a guitar case. Colson helped him secure his things in the back seat. Dominic was given the role of DJ, and he abused this privilege.

Turning into the driveway of Colson's house, Dominic's eyes lit up. It was massive. He was given a quick tour but with both of them exhausted, it was made short. Colson brought him blankets and helped him to make up the guest bedroom that had sat empty since Colson had moved in.

Colson said his goodnight that was quickly reciprocated. As he turned towards the hall, fully prepared to go into hibernation, he was met with a soft voice and a hand on his shoulder.

"I just wanted to say thank you a final time. Like this is a huge thing to offer and it would have been a very long time before I would've made it out."

"It's nothing, man. Honestly." Colson pulled him in for a hug. When they broke apart he was surprised, but not disappointed, to be met with a gentle kiss on the cheek. He saw his chance, cupping Dominic's face softly and leaning in for a second kiss, this time on the lips. When they pulled away their smiles were the widest they'd been all night.

"Goodnight, Colson." Dominic chuckled. Colson flipped the light switch off leaving only the light pouring in through the window.

"Goodnight, Dom." He quietly walked down the hallway, collapsing onto his bed. He was very glad he wasn't able to fall asleep this morning.


	2. Us In Bed Is All I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Colson wakes up he realizes for a moment how stupid he is. Fluff ensues. Much fluff, some flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I KNOWNI SAID I’D MAKE A CHAPTER TWO BUT I REALLY WANTED TO CONTINUE THIS AND ITS LIKE 1:40 AM I NEED TO SLEEP BUT I HOOE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS

Colson had, for once in his career, a good sleep. When he woke up he felt refreshed, calm. This feeling was ruined by a sudden dread. A sudden...rush of anxiety. He kissed another man last night. A man that he barely even knew. A man who knew exactly who he was but he knew nothing of him. 

Colson has known he was gay, well more like he knew he liked guys as his sexuality was still a little hazy to him, for a while now, but he was just starting to get big and he knew coming out to everyone was going to ruin that. Maybe not forever, and maybe not completely, but he knew it would have some negative effect one way or another. He wasn't ready for something like that.

What if that guy, Dom he recalled his name was, told everyone. An even bigger rush of anxiety came over him and he immediately grabbed his phone. He opened it and checked the news, expecting thousands of articles written about how THE Machine Gun Kelly is gay. Although, when he opened it, all he found were some articles written about the new movie coming up and newer artists trying to make it.

He scrolled until he ended up in November of last year and a wave of relief washed over him. He set his phone down and laid back down. He picked his phone back up like the idiot he was to check the time because we both know he didn’t check it the first time. 

11:30 flashed on the screen in white. He groaned and turned to his side, deciding that he could at least get a little bit more sleep in. What he was met with was a figure in his bed, whimpering in the corner of it, huddled in a tight ball. Colsons heart melted at the sight. He delicately placed his hand on Doms shoulder, 

“Hey, hey it’s okay, you're going to me okay, I’m here, your gonna be alright Dom, it’s me, Colson.” He repeated in a whisper. Doms whimpering seemed to die down a little, and his eyes shot open. 

“Dom? Hey it’s okay man, it’s me Colson, your alright. Your safe now.” He told the crying man. 

He held the black haired boy in his arms while he cried, rubbing calming circles on his back with his hand. He held him close to his chest, not wanting to let go of the boy. 

His crying slowly subsided and before he realized it the green eyed boy was asleep. He smiled, looking down at him. His face looked peaceful, like he was calm for once, and his heart quickened. He gently laid the boy back down, putting the covers over his sleeping body. 

He decided to ask him about everything later, seeing as he looked like he hadn’t slept in ages. He ran his hand through the boys long hair, cherishing how soft and fluffy it felt. He walked out of the bedroom and wandered into the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and grabbed an egg carton, despite having no idea how to cook simple eggs. 

He stopped and stared at the carton in his hands for a couple of minutes, slowly putting it back knowing he’s gonna burn the house down if he would. He settled for In N Out instead. After he called he opened the fridge to grab some orange juice, hoping Dom liked orange juice that is. He poured a glass and brought up to the bedroom.

Colson placed it delicately on the side table before returning downstairs. He opened the door quietly and quickly payed before grabbing the food. He headed back upstairs expecting to find Dom asleep. 

Instead he was met with a barely awake Dom, black and pink hair sticking in every other way and emerald eyes clouded with sleep. When he noticed Colson his eyes brightened, and he rubbed sleep from his eyes. Colson gave him a soft smile before sitting at the foot of the bed, food in hand. 

“I, uh, got you some orange juice. I-If you like that?” he asked him sheepishly, silently cursing at himself for stuttering like a schoolgirl. Dom gave him a small smirk, eyes shining with amusement, 

“Didn’t know THE Machine Gun Kelly blushed?” His smirk grew as a shade of crimson seeped on the older man's cheeks. 

“Just take your damn food” he mumbled, grabbing a burger and fries from the brown bag and tossing it in Doms lap. His smirk grew wider and Colson stomach was doing backflips. That damn smirk created butterflies in Colson’s stomach, as much as he hated to admit it. 

“Whatever you say, big boy” Dom winked, taking a glance at his shirtless figure. The shade of red on Colsons face deepened, and his stomach was doing too much for him to have an appetite. 

Instead he got up and walked over to the closet, opening it and choosing a pair of ripped black jeans and an orange tee shirt. He turned his head to see Dom staring at him. He smirked, 

“It’s rude to stare you know” he remarked, grinning. Dom stuttered a reply before turning around to give Colson some privacy. 

Colson slipped into the tight jeans, but before he could even put his shirt over his head a pair of arms roamed around his waist. 

“Don’t put a shirt on. I like your bare chest” a now familiar British voice followed. He looked down at the hands as they traced the tattoos on his stomach.

He chuckled, 

“Fine, if you really want, I won’t put a shirt on” he replied. He felt Doms face on his shoulder blade, knowing the smile on his face was pure and soft. His lips contorted into a soft grin, and he put the shirt back in his closet. 

TBC VERY SOON SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR SEVERAL MONTHS THIS IS BASICALLY UNEDITED SO IF THERES ANY MISTAKES PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN CORRECT IT THANK YOU OH AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS KAY BYE LOVE YOU ALL <3 <3


	3. Movie Nights Are Best With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS. Someone unwelcoming comes up to Colson's door, which only brings the two closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! ALSO, THE DIALOGUE IS BASICALLY UNEDITED SO SORRY FOR THAT FEEL FREE TO CORRECT ME IN THE COMMENTS! ALRIGHTY GET TO READING!

They stood like that for a couple of minutes, basking in the warm morning sunlight. For once he felt at peace, like nothing could hurt him, like he didn’t need to fight anymore. Like he could just stand there and be safe forever. Of course, he knew that wasn’t true and the moment would end, but it was a nice thing to imagine. As if it was summoned, he felt the hands move away. He sighed lightly, yet turned around. Dom’s smile was gentle and innocent and his cheeks held a slight tint. Colson smiled back warmly, the only thing he wanted to do was stand in the cozy ray of sun and hold the man that he, without even meaning to, fell in love with. 

“Uh, l-let's eat” Once again he cursed at himself while he walked back over to the bed. He subconsciously rubbed his neck with his hand, grabbing the bag and attempting to eat at least something. 

Dom walked over and did the same, both of their cheeks slightly crimson. Colson heard a knock on the door and sighed lightly, but walked down to open it nonetheless. 

“Where is he?” He looked down to see a woman, who he presumed was Ashley, with her hands on her hips. 

He leaned on the door and cocked an eyebrow, 

“Who?” He asked. 

“Ugh, you know who!” She rolled her eyes. 

“Listen sweetheart I don’t even know who the fuck you are, let alone who this mystery boy is.” He stated plainly, voice not wavering for a second. 

“I know he’s in there,” she stated, “DOM GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!” She yelled, trying to push the door open. 

Colson placed himself in between her and the open living room, 

“Listen lady, I suggest you get the fuck off my property.” 

“You know what I’m gonna call the police, and your gonna get arrested for harassment!” 

He cocked his eyebrow again, “On my property? When you came here? Let alone the fact that I have no fucking idea who you are.” He questioned, ready to close the door on her. 

She huffed annoyedly and stomped away to her car. Colson closed and locked the door, who knows if the crazy bitch would try to break in. 

He walked upstairs slowly, making sure the car left before opening the bedroom door. Dom was sitting on the bed, seeming to be a little shaken. Colson walked over and sat on the bed in front of him. 

“Are you okay?” He asked softly, concern lacing his voice. Dom looked at him, his eyes soft and innocent. If hearts could melt, Colsons would definitely be hot liquid. 

Dom nodded slowly, “She scares me sometimes” was the only thing he said. Colson nodded, taking Dom’s hand in his. 

“Your okay now. You don’t have to be scared of her. I’ll protect you” Colson said softly, cupping Dom’s cheek with his other hand. 

Dom lifted his gaze and their eyes locked. Colson couldn’t help but stare into those innocent bright eyes of his. A sparkling green that you couldn’t forget, rimmed with thick dark green moss that was captivating, with deep flecks like the freckles that littered his face. Before he had a moment to grab his thoughts, his lips were on Doms. The kiss was sweet and slow, and the only thing occupying his mind was the feeling of Dom’s lips on his. Even though this wasn't the first time they kissed, it felt just as love-filled and passionate as if it was. 

Dom put his hand on Colson’s neck, seeming about to deepen the kiss when they heard his stomach growl hungrily. They separated their lips, laughing at the worst timing of Dom’s hungry stomach. Colson grabbed the fast-food bag, grabbing a thin box full of crispy fries. He gave the lightweight box to Dom, only then realizing his own hunger. They sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, eating their fast food quietly. Colson glanced at Dom, not sure what to say. 

“Do you wanna...watch a movie?” He asked, and though he wouldn’t admit it, he just wanted to get more time to admire the man. Dom looked up at him and smiled cheerfully, 

“Fook yeah!” He replied. Colson nodded, a warm smile reaching his lips. Dom hopped off the bed, racing to the door. 

“Do you even know where the tv is?” Colson asked, amused. 

“Probably in the living room, unless you’re a weird person and ‘ave your tv somewhere else,” Dom said, informatively. 

Colson scoffed, “Do you know me? I’m so weird dude” 

“Ya know, not really seeing as I met you, what, yesterday” Dom replied a small sly grin making its way on Dom’s lips. Colson shook his head lightly, trying to hide the smile growing steadily on his face. 

Colson followed him down the steps of the staircase, watching him bounce with energy, a wide grin on his face. Dom hopped on the couch, sitting criss-cross applesauce tirelessly. Colson, on the other hand, went to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer. 

“What movie you wanna watch?” Colson asked, snatching the remote from the coffee table and letting himself drop on the couch in a comfortable manner. 

“Could we watch all the ‘arry Potter movies?” Dom asked, excitement filling his gaze. Colson chuckled lightly, 

“Sure, why not,” Dom was practically jumping in excitement and Colson couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable the green-eyed boy was being. 

Colson turned the tv on, going to Netflix and selecting the first movie of the Harry Potter series. They watched about 4 movies, ordering junk food and getting more beers in between, before Colson realized how stormy it looked outside. He reached forward to the coffee table, pressing the home button. The screen illuminated and in glaring white numbers, it wrote 9:00. He left his phone and looked down, seeing Dom’s head in his lap. He didn't know when that happened, but he honestly didn't mind. Colson smiled and began playing in Dom's hair, running his fingers through the soft strands and tugging lightly when he found a knot. Colson heard a light sigh of content come from Dom, and he smiled warmly, enjoying the silkiness of Dom’s hair.


	4. Its Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its official, yet somethings wrong.

The Next Morning

Colson woke up to Dom’s head on his chest. He smiled softly, despite not knowing when they ended up cuddling. Light, but steady, rain pattered on the window next to the tv, soft thunder growling in the background. Both of his hands were around Dom’s waist, holding him close as he slept soundly. Even though he had met the man only days ago, he realized he loved him. He loved his hearty laugh and bright eyes, his shining smile and kind yet crazy personality. He loved the spunky kid, and all he wanted was to stay here with him. Cuddling as the rhythmic sounds of rain hitting the window and light thunder in the distance calmed him. The world seemed in a quiet state, letting the people that inhabited it breathe and relax for some time. The house was light enough to see but still dark and tranquil. Everything about this moment was perfect, and he felt as though nothing could ruin it. A stirring in the young boy on his chest made him look down, and Dom’s emerald eyes met the peaceful scene. A gentle smile spread across his face. He looked up, and green eyes met blue.

“Goodmorning,” Colson said quietly, voice still heavy with sleep. Dom grinned, 

“Mornin’ “ He replied silently. Dom stretched up, kissing Colson sweetly, before nuzzling into his neck. For a few moments the room was still, only the rainfall filling the silence until Dom mumbled something incomprehensible into Colson’s neck. 

“What was that?” He asked in a low voice. 

“Colson,” Dom sighed “what are we?” He asked, nervously tugging at the end of his sleeves on his sweatshirt. Colson thought for a little, questions and answers rolling around his head for what must have been minutes but felt like hours. He then landed on which he thought would be the best, 

“Well, what do you want to be?” He asked, knowing his heart was beating at a far faster rate than normal. Dom seemed to think about it, and this only made Colson more nervous. 

“I don’ want to rush you…” Colson barely heard the response, “..but I wanna be your boyfriend..” 

Colson smiled and turned his head, kissing Dom’s hair softly. “Me too.” He replied faintly, and he felt Dom’s heartbeat quicken, if that was even possible at this point. He heard Dom release a small breath, shifting to put his hands next to Colson’s head. He lifted himself up, leaving their lips just centimetres apart, 

“That's good” He whispered. 

“Oh, just wait. I’m not that great once you get to know me, let alone live with me” Colson stated, a cheeky smile making its way on his lips. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure your handsome looks and sweet personality will make up for it” Dom said quietly, a soft smile growing on his face. Colson shook his head lightly, 

“You only ever see the good in people, do you?” He asked, a teasing smile on his lips. Dom nodded his head lightly, 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that” He replied. They stayed that way, staring into each other’s eyes just admiring how perfect the other one was. After some time Colson connected their lips in a soft kiss, and he was sure this moment was one of the best he’s ever had. Until Dom suddenly pulled away, and his heart dropped.


	5. Work Is Such A Mood Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom just might be late for work .-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this is all I have pre-written, so it might take a little longer for me to post another chapter (even though it takes weeks for me to post ;-; ) so I'm sorry about that! I hope you all like it :3

Colson was scared that he had messed up, or had gone too far for Dom’s comfort. The green-eyed boy suddenly rushed to Colson’s phone, pressing the home button frantically. The inked man was more confused than scared now, and he wasn’t sure what was happening. A loud sigh escaped Dom’s lips, and he rubbed his face with his hands. 

“What’s wrong?” Colson asked cautiously, rising to a sitting position.

“I’ve got work in an hour. I need to take a shower and clean and dry my work clothes and find some way to get there before my shift starts. I’m so fooked...” Dom replied, burrowing his face in his hands with stress practically rolling off of him in waves. Colson smiled softly, wrapping his arms around the younger one’s waist. 

“Don’t worry, you can take a shower while I throw your clothes in the washer. Plus, I’ll drive you to work.” Colson offered, his usual ‘fuck all’ demeanour being changed to a more calmed and controlled one, “But you should jump in the shower now, an hour isn’t a lot of time, and we have none to waste.” He added, letting go of the green-eyed boy and offering him a hand once he stood up. Dom shot him an appreciative smile before running up the stairs in a haste. That is, until he realized he didn’t know where the bathroom was. 

“Could I- uh. Use the bathroom in your bedroom? It’s just that its the closest one and-” 

Colson chuckled lightly, “Sure, just don’t forget to put your clothes out of the room so I can wash them too!” He called as the black-haired musician swiftly walked into his room. He let out an ‘Alright, will do!’ before closing the door. Colson couldn’t help the sweet smile growing on his lips as he walked past his room, walking down the hall to the spare room he had given to the younger man. He opened the door, carefully treading inside. Unlike his own room, Doms was more or so clean. Although, he had only been there for a few days. 

Colson walked over to his duffle bag, opening it and rummaging through the contents until he found a light brown and white uniform with a white tag, neatly tucked in the corner under some shirts. Colson snatched it quickly, remembering how little time they had. He placed the contents rather neatly before swiftly ducking out of the room. He quickly walked down the hall, stopping at the last room before the wall ended and the staircase railing started. He swooped in, opening the washer and chucking the contents in it. He glanced over the washing machine to a pile of unfolded clean towels and remembered his bathroom had none. He picked up a couple, he figured he was going to fetch Doms clothes and having clean towels would be appreciated.

He entered his bedroom, walking over to the bathroom door quickly. He knocked on the door as he opened it, seeing as there were no clothes so the other hadn’t changed yet. When he opened the door he was met with a shirtless Dom, hands on the hem of his pants. Colson snapped his head away at lightning speed, feeling the heat already spreading all over his face. He swallowed thickly as he heard an adorable giggle come from the other, and he subconsciously brought a hand to the back of his neck. 

“I uh, came in to bring you fresh towels c-cause I remembered there was none…” His sentence faltered lightly into silence at the end as he felt two arms wrap around his waist. His gaze slid from the corner of the bathroom to Dom’s eyes, and a small smirk played on his lips. The shade of crimson that covered the older man’s face deepened, and it took him a lot to control his body. 

“Ya know, if I knew I could do this to you, I would’ve done it sooner” Dom whispered, his voice low and sensual and his breath hot on Colson’s neck. He swallowed nervously, awaiting the others next move. Yet, he simply unwrapped his arms around the tallers waist and grabbed the towels. When Dom turned around he took in a couple of deep breaths, attempting to calm his heart. The other glanced over his shoulder,

“Are ya gonna leave or are you planning on taking a shower wif’ me?” Dom asked, the same smirk playing on his lips. Colson swallowed thickly, considering between both options quickly before he heard Dom snicker lightly. He glanced up at the younger one, taking a few moments to look at his rather pleasing bare body before meeting his eyes. 

“You know..I would love to, but you really should hurry up if you want to get to work on time.” The other simply rolled his eyes, sending a soft smile his way before shoving Colson out the door. An unwanting smile grew on his lips, and he realized that the green-eyed boy seemed to have that effect on him quite a lot lately.


End file.
